


A moment between kings

by basaltgrrl



Category: The Fionavar Tapestry - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	A moment between kings




End file.
